


Building Blocks

by Lumendea



Series: Timey Wimey Stuff [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor just loves these little toys, imagine tiny blocks that hook together. Officially part of the Timey Wimey. Stuff series, but it can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Blocks

Building Blocks

by Lumendea

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

……………Present Times……………..

 

It was a pleasant sort of night on Earth with just a hint of the coming autumn coolness in the air and the neighborhood was quiet and well cared for. Normally a quiet street with rows of small old houses made of brick with ivy creeping up them didn’t appeal to the Doctor, but just having a walk with Rose was a rare treat.

 

Then the Doctor blinked in surprise and tilted his head as a child ran past them with a small toy spaceship. The little boy was laughing brightly and the Doctor could see a few boys a couple of houses up on the drive waiting for their friend. They each had ships of their own held gently in their arms.The only thing was that the ships were made up of hundreds of tiny plastic building blocks.

 

“It’s just legos Doctor,” Rose informed the Doctor with a chuckle as she caught sight of where he was looking. “They’re a toy.”

 

Looking back to her the Doctor grinned before pulling on his glasses and walking over to watch the group of little boys playing with their lego ships. Rose watched him with a smirk as he leaned over to watch carefully as one of the boys tried to fix his ship. Seeing that the boy wasn’t having any luck, the Doctor knelt down, pulled on his glasses and started snapping the pieces into place.

 

Leaning against a light pole, Rose grinned as she watched the Doctor interact with the three boys. He’d be great with their own children in a few years. Finally, he stood and grinned at her as he rushed over and grabbed her hand.

 

The Doctor pulled her down the street, making Rose shout, “What are you on about?”

 

Grinning at her over his shoulder the Doctor yelled back, “The nearest toy shop closes in less than an hour.”

 

…………Future Time…………..

 

“You can build worlds with these,” the Doctor muttered softly, his gaze focused on the tiny building blocks in his hands. “Such a simple and primitive toy on Earth, but these Legos have great potential.” He snapped two black blocks together and carefully snapped them onto the side of large round disk made of the same blocks. Grinning, he adjusted the glasses on the tips of his nose and pulled the large disk into his lap. Carefully he added a few more pieces and softly continued, “I’ve seen the future of humanity and these well never vanish. New Earth and children are still learning how to put two and two together with legos.” He rubbed his hands together with glee, barely containing the grin on his face, “Yes, a toy to you, but a vast possibility to me. They’ve made all kinds of sets: western, space, medieval, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter-”

 

Rose’s laugh made him look up in surprise at the doorway. She was leaning against the doorframe in her dressing gown with a grin on her face. Holding back another laugh, she raised her eyebrow and looked at the Doctor. He was sitting in a vast sea of legos on the floor of their children’s playroom. The Doctor blinked up at her with surprise and Rose stood up and crossed her arms.

 

“You are aware that Alex and Abby went to sleep an hour ago,” Rose half asked with a raised eyebrow and a far too amused look.

 

He looked down at the legos in his hands and looked around the room in confusion. Sure enough there was no sign of his children. The castle that Alex had been constructing with its three tall towers and hidden trap door was proudly set up on the small work table to his left and the space station that Abby had been working on was finished, complete with a transport landing pad and emergency entry hatch. Turning back to Rose, he grinned and snapped another piece into place.

 

“I love these things.”

 


End file.
